Man of Steel - KT-V09 - Prologue
by EtherealEmpyreal
Summary: MOS Universe. Set at the end of MOS. A single dying occupant fell from the void leading to the phantom zone, dying from a fatal wound, little did people know that where this inmate was to land would soon become known as ground zero for an infection that would change the lives of people more than the arrival of Kryptons greatest general. Zombie/Horror/Realistic and Descriptive.


Man of Steel

"KT-V09"

**Prologue**

'Infection'

**This is based at the end of the Man of Steel Movie, I theorised that I'd like to do something along the lines of blackest night in a realistic type tone with a description pattern that would rival any other. Do review this simplistic prologue and let me know what you guys and gals think of this humble beginning to what will hopefully be the start of a series of stories introducing each DC character in there darkest/heroic form. **

_Dr Emil Hamilton_: Sir … You .. You can't expect us to not take precautions. You could be carrying some sort of alien pathogen.

_Superman_: I've been here for thirty three years Doctor, I haven't infected anyone yet.

_General Swanwick_: That you know of …

The singularity opened, unhindered in its exquisiteness. The only travesty is the populace within its un-obscured glow. Kryptonians - in succession, ascended to the higher plane of existence.

Howls, could be heard as each one was taken into the eternal resting place of the damned, Hades himself would be proud with this particular shipment of souls. The people of Metropolis could never have been prepared for the events that would follow the arrival of a dying inmate. A single body fell from the void, falling at a rate that would make a jet look like a football making it's way across the field with applied wind resistance, her cells instantly drinking the radiation from earths yellow sun, but not in time to save her from a fatal three finger scratch across the torso.

Sitting up; clasping her side looking toward the golden jewel of hope that was swimming in a vast sea of never ending stars. Single tear drops descending around her beautiful cerulean coloured eyes. It was the first time, she had ever gazed at the planet earth without having to peer through a history book, she knew this was her one and only chance to experience the beauty of a planet dreamed of by the prisoners of the phantom zone. One deep breath later, she found herself drifting into unconsciousness. Her apperception now found itself wandering amongst those very stars, becoming increasingly less acquainted with her better judgment; her primal instincts becoming more prominent the basic need to feed becoming an urgent and unrelenting force within her conscious mind.

A bystander, a human - came across her unconscious corpse and cradled the Kryptonian in the arms of his empathetic exterior. Her eyes once as blue as a perfectly still ocean, now as rouge as the 'Liberty bell ruby' and as evil as a murderer after his first kill. Her mouth gaped, and inlay a set of jet black teeth. Instantly her senses locked on this male subject. Her Kryptonian senses made him her prime target for her first feed. Her sense of morality completely gone and all that was left, was a shadow of what she once was. The now shocked male jumped up beyond reasonable speed and tried to run, but endowed with powers under earths atmospheric condition by the time he turned around to run, it was already over.

She was hungry, devouring one of his arms and scratching his body till a mere torso of a shredded human remained before moving to her next victim. Little did she know in her feral state, the side effects that followed - The powers that would be transferred to him via her infected blood.

Her abilities had already began to manifest, most recognised immediately would be her heat vision, Veins started to rise up around her pupils, a symbolic red, that deepened with her passion and hatred of her own kind. Rays of pure solar radiation burst from her sight and burned her second victim, enough to kill them before the side effects could be applied. She couldn't stop herself.

And she didn't want to.

It was the beginning of the end and only one man and a team of heroes could combat the threat, But had Superman become enough of a symbolic representation of justice to inspire a whole league of protectors, to follow his example?


End file.
